


Belonging

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 100 Word Stories LiveJournal Fics [10]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Acceptance, Community: 100wordstories, Drabble, F/M, Kidfic, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a moment Remy's been looking for his entire life: the moment he knows he belongs. Stand-alone Rogue/Remy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: belonging from 100wordstories LJ community
> 
> One of those nice, sweet moments I just could not resist writing. For canon, I was thinking of X-Men: The End when they finally let the two get married and have kids and be happy. (And then, dump the rest of that storyline, por favor, pronto.)

It's a moment Remy's been looking for his entire life: the moment he knows he belongs.

He almost had it with the Guild; they swore he'd be a Thief forever. He almost had it with Belladonna; she never wanted him to leave. He's almost had it with Rogue a hundred times, but it never lasted, always something else to take it away.

But now, now that he and Rogue have spent the last five years in each other's arms— _married_ , now that he's holding their son, who's staring in wonder at the tiny newborn Becca, Remy finally knows he belongs.


End file.
